Out of The Blue
by Lisamariemafia
Summary: It was supposed to be another day, another show, another subtle robbery. That's what Luka Harley had thought at first but sometimes things don't go as planned. (Rated M for explicit content in certain chapters)
1. Chapter One

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, just saying. Your thoughts and opinions are welcomed but any flamers will be ignored. Anyways, Hope ya like it and don't forget to review, it keeps me inspired!

And also, thanks to my Beta, Thanatos, for helping me with this chapter!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here neither do I own Fullmetal Alchemist. Anything that's not from the manga or anime series, yes I own those._

* * *

She sat there, perched upon the stool at her vanity admiring her reflection in its mirror. She liked the soft pink wig she was wearing to conceal her coal black hair, as well the make-up bringing out her piercing red eyes but it was her outfit that she was really admiring. Elegant sophistication in cloth, at first glance a fitted waistcoat, this illusion, accentuated by the red bow at her neck, soon gave way to reveal a white halter with black sides and four gold buttons which flowed seamlessly into her black shorts. More gold buttons marked the pockets as white lines continued to draw the gaze down from the halter neck down to a tantalising glimpse of thigh which too soon gave way into her black thigh high stockings. Her long black opera gloves, broken only by the pure white cuffs completed the ensemble beautifully.

She looked down to her right to her usually cold expression cracked as she smiled at the one eyed black Rottweiler and his companion, an orange tabby that had lost a limb.

"Do I look good?" She asked as they looked at her curiously. The dog's excited bark caused her to chuckle musically, "Why thank you, Conan."

Her gaze turned expectantly to the tabby who merely yawned in response, "Gee, thanks, Maria. I never expected you to be the nice one." She said sarcastically.

Her heart raced as she looked at the time. _Ten minutes_ , she thought to herself. _I guess it's the same thing again, isn't it? I wonder what life would be like if we'd done things differently._

She forced those thoughts aside, this introspection too often led to things she'd rather forget. Usually, she'd just wear what she had too, do the job, get the money and forget it ever happened. Besides, why was she nervous anyway? She'd done this frequently, so there was no point in being self-righteous.

"Feelin' guilty again, are we?" a voice asked in a Cockney (1) accent, interrupting her train of thoughts. She turned to see a familiar man about six feet tall, standing by the door way.

She blinked several times "Flynn…" she acknowledged "I-I didn't hear you open the door…" she replied, her voice laced with guilt at being caught. She rose from her chair to completely face him, affection shining in her eyes.

He smiled "Aye, Ah no'iced" he said in amusement. The man in front of her was donning a short, dark blue wig that hid his long ginger hair. His eyes though were still the same sapphire hue she'd always admired. He stood proudly, his gold trimmed navy greatcoat unbuttoned but held tightly in place by the three gold chains across his royal blue waistcoat. White ruffles, precisely cut around the collar matched his own cuffs peeking out from under the coat, leaving only half of the man's golden gloves visible. Blue trousers held by white belt with gold buckle disappeared into thigh high blue lace ups, the gold trim flowing into golden toe caps and heels brought out the white laces and artfully placed belts adorning his right thigh and slung low over his hip.

He strode towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she relaxed into him wrapping her arms around his waist, His gold chains digging into the fabric of her shirt.

"We can cancel it for tonight if you want, love?" He offered looking down at her in concern.

She considered briefly, "No, it's fine. It happens sometimes doesn't it?" Her tone defeated, she knew they would have to do it sooner or later, best to get it over and done with.

They pulled away from their embrace and he smiled sadly "I suppose so"

His smile turned mischievous and he leaned closer to her ear "By the by, ye know something?" He asked before his eyes glanced down lasciviously taking in his wife's voluptuous figure. Despite the halter covering her chest, it hugged tightly to her perfectly formed breasts, whilst the black thigh highs permitted a glimpse of creamy thighs before caressing her shapely calves. His lips pulled into a lecherous grin and he purred "You look as good in that as you do out of it!"

She blushed slightly before pushing him away "We've got a show in five minutes, you pervert." At the sight of his pout she relented and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, pressing herself against him again "Maybe after the show, we can put that to the test?"

Grinning madly he tore his gaze from his teasing partner to look Conan and Maria "Like my outfit?" he asked.

Conan performed that energetic bark while Maria meowed which irritated Luka "Oh I see, you won't meow like that for me, but you will for this pervert! You ungrateful feline!" she snapped at the Orange Tabby

Flynn laughed out loud and petted Luka's hair "There, there, now don't be jealous!"

She slapped his hands away "Shut it!"

She began walking towards the doorway before stopping and turning back to him "One more thing, Flynn, get rid of that accent. You don't want anyone thinking you're some low-class scum." she chided, playfully.

He laughed, his accent becoming thicker "bu' ah'm a low-class scum and when ah come te think of it, so are ye!"

"Shut your trap!" Her vein popped as she felt more irritation bubbling inside of her.

He winked "Ye knows how te shu' my trap" pointing to his lips, she nodded sarcastically before exiting the room. Even though she looked irritated, Flynn knew that she was smiling and blushing at the same time. He looked over to the two animals staring at him "Behave yourselves, okay?" he said, petting both of them before exiting himself.

* * *

Luka Harley Hansen stood a few meters away from her husband Flynn Hansen, as he held the microphone waiting for the curtains to draw apart. In a few moments he would announce them as Lenora Skyswift and Marcus Mistfire. He looked at her and gave her a wink, which was also his way of saying 'Good luck' she smiled to herself. _How cliché_ , she thought but she liked it nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath she adjusted her long wig, it felt so soft beneath her fingers, as if it were her own hair. Then she moved to adjust that irritating microphone that just wouldn't stay in place, how she hated these things.

When the curtains were drawn part, she could finally see their audience. _Same old, same old,_ she thought. As usual, every table was filled some were couples, others were friends and some with their entire families all radiating privilege and wealth. Two men gave her cause to pause in assessment, a man with messy black hair sitting beside one with jovial spiky hair, both of them immaculately dressed in three-piece-suits.

They had attended several times and she took a moment to place them. The man on the left was clean shaven with messy hair giving his face a babyish quality until you saw his eyes, dark and piercing as the gazed on Luka with a distinctly adult pleasure. _A pervert,_ she'd thought the first time she'd seen him _, but a handsome one, probably a womanizer._ The other man had warm hazel eyes and a scruffy beard had made a better impression, refusing her flirting in favour of an existing partner. Maes Hughes had been his name, his friend had been identified as Roy Mustang after he successfully lived down to her first impression of him. As much as she despised flirting with men other than her husband it attracted a larger audience and larger profits. The silver pocket watch Roy carried clearly marked him as a State Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist to be precise, and a dog of the military.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Her husband announced into the microphone his sophisticated tone betraying barely a hint of its usual Cockney.

"Welcome, welcome! It is my great pleasure to invite you to our show, we guarantee you will find it utterly entrancing. I'm your host and singer, Marcus Mistfire and this is my partner, Lenora Skyswift! Please do make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the show." he moved back to stand level with Luka whilst the audience clapped, before looking over at the musicians and nodding for them to begin playing the song.

The orchestra began playing as Luka allowed the music to wash over her waiting for her cue, before launching into the opening, harmonizing her clear contralto to the music effortlessly matching the introductory notes.

" _After showing me a dream where I dance all night,_

 _the sound of the clock bell expels the magic._

 _A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,_

 _so I leap down 3 steps at a time._

Flynn's tenor rang out, rich and poignant.

 _ **You were trembling inside the horse-carriage.**_

 _ **Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball**_ _ **.**_

 _A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,_

 _and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you._

 _ **In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow**_ _._

 _Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,_

 _as your eyes rest upon the clock._

 _Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,_

 _I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat._

 _ **I kiss your tears held in my hand,**_

 _ **as an impulse runs through your back in that instant.**_

By now, everyone was caught in a trance, even the musicians though they continued to play without missing a beat. Flynn signaled Luka to keep singing and she did so, repeating the lyrics in order to keep the spectators trapped in the trance.

She watched Flynn search each every one of them, except for the children, and stuffed anything valuable into a large bag. After he was done pick-pocketing he went backstage, urging Luka to continue by giving her a thumbs up. Moments later, he appeared again beside her.

 _Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you,_

 _although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell._

 _ **A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,**_

 _ **your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask.**_

 _Now your sighs penetrate my ears._

 _It all seems like a faraway dream._

 _ **Through the stained glass,**_

 _ **the moonlight covered you with a veil.**_

At this everyone snapped out of their trance wholly unaware of the time or possessions they had lost as Flynn and Luka sang the final verse together.

 _Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,_

 _our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks._

 _Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other._

 _If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game._

 _Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you._

 _I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats._

 _Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot._

 _I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale. (2)_

When they were done, they walked towards one another then turned to the crowd, that was clapping whole-heartedly for them, and bowed. She smiled deviously at her husband and he returned it by winking at her.

* * *

"Blimey! Wasn't that tirin'!?" Flynn exclaimed, stretching his hands and then petting the Rottweiler while carrying two bags, one which was the clothing they wore at the show while the other was the one full of money and any other valuables that had been stolen from their wealthy audience. Luka smiled at her husband as she held Maria in her arms, apparently the cat was too lazy to walk so she had had to pick her up. She cleared her throat several times because the song she had sung was not her cup of tea at all. She needed to drink some hot tea once they'd reached the hotel. She was now wearing a comfortable white spaghetti top and some black denim shorts, with her dark hair let loose, while her husband donned a white shirt and some black pants. It was great relief from the clothes they were previously wearing for the show.

Unfortunately, the hotel the couple had chosen was a long way from the venue where they had performed, but it was a nice place and the food was, as Flynn put it, "Bloody delicious".

As a companionable silence stretched between them Luka's thoughts drifted back to those memories she had ruthlessly crushed earlier.

Luka didn't remember her parents, she didn't even remember missing them. Everything from the early years of her life were just a blur, but she did remember when she was a five-year-old and that life wasn't treating her kindly. She was all alone and thought she was going to die when she heard her saviors rough _'Ey, you alrigh'?_

The next she thing she recalled was being at his house, she was meeting his parents and being schooled by them. She would be forever grateful to them… and to Flynn.

It was for them they had been driven to this, not to singing but the thievery. Perhaps they could have got by on the tickets to their shows, but it was never enough, not for them. _Needy_ she thought, _Not greedy. It's not like they can't afford it_. They who refused them so much as a crumb, who called them 'scum' for having the audacity to starve in front of them. They could afford to give a little more.

"'Ey, you alrigh'?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, confused before realizing she had been lost in her thoughts.

"No, I'm dying" she replied sarcastically. He cocked his left eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes back "Can't you tell a person is having deep thoughts about their life, dumbass?" she then cleared her throat once again, irritated by the slight soreness that was beginning to form.

He laughed and put his arm around her "Is tha' so?" he smirked "What ye thinkin' about, love?"

She smiled sweetly before whispering "About how I'm going murder you brutally with my own hands."

"Awwww" he cooed "you'd go through that trouble for me?" he asked, as he touched the left side of his chest in mock happiness and bliss and spoke in his sophisticated accent"I feel so… Honored, you humble me"

She groaned and was about to retort when she heard something behind her and Conan began barking while Maria hissed. She looked behind her in time to see a muscular silver haired man emerging from the darkness in the alleyway.

Expecting a response Flynn turned back to look at her before following her gaze into the alley. The muscular man turned and saw both of them before running disappearing down another of the city's maze like alleys before they could get a good look at him.

Without thinking Luka ran into the alley, ignoring Flynn's protests. In front of her was a man in a blue military uniform lying face-first in a pool of blood. Shivers ran down her spine when she realized the way the man was killed. _It's that murderer who targets State Alchemists and anyone from the military,_ she thought with a knot forming in her stomach, _It's Scar._

"Shit!" she heard Flynn curse, startling her as he appeared behind her alongside Conan. Luka motioned for Flynn to be quiet. They couldn't afford to panic now. They couldn't get caught. Not here. Now. Not with a bag of gold and valuables. Not for this. Both she and Flynn turned to run.

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded, piercing the silence of night and sending chills down the couples' spine.

 _No._ _This can't be happening._ Everything became a blur as she saw her husband being pinned to the ground by men in blue uniform and getting handcuffed, he tried to resist but stopped when he saw how Luka shaking her head.

She felt someone grab her by the shoulders "Do not resist." someone ordered.

 _Don't touch me! I didn't do anything!_ She wanted to protest but the words were stuck in her throat. _This can't be, happening. How did this happen?_ She watched as their pets were taken away by an unknown man; Maria hissed while Conan growled ferociously. And most of all, her husband, he was dragged away. _Let them go,_ she tried to say but once again the words stuck in her throat.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed! This is just an introductory chapter, by the way, just so you could get know the main character of this fanfiction. Anyway, I'd appreciate if you could rate and review, so I know what you guys think!

For those of you wondering what Luka looks like, I'd say she looks like Seilah from Fairytail while Flynn looks like Joker from Kuroshitsuji. Also their outfits are from Megurine Luka's Temptation outfit and KAITO's Requiem

1) Cockney: a native of East London, traditionally one born within hearing of Bow Bells.

2) This song is from the vocaloid song Cendrillon, originally sung by Kaito and Hatsune Miku, but in this case it's sung by Megurine Luka and Kaito


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys, thanks for the two people who did review. So, here's the second chapter, sorry for taking so long, I was suffering from abit of writer's block.

Before you start reading this chapter, I'd like you to please reread chapter 1, the part where Flynn is introducing Luka to the audience, I made some changes over there, so you won't get confused in this chapter. For those of you wondering which anime this follows, it follows Brotherhood and Scar has recently started his rampage incase some of you are confused by the timeline.

Anyway, Thanks again to my beta, Thanatos, for helping me with this chapter.

Don't forget to rate and review, it helps a lot!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Luka and Flynn (well not technically but their personas, I do own that) and anything that doesn't belong to the FMAB plot._

* * *

Roy Mustang was less than thrilled when he received a call in the middle of the night, completely ruining his beauty sleep. He'd attended a music show of The Famous Duo, Lenore Skyswift and Marcus Mistfire, with his best friend, Maes Hughes. After another stunning show they had settled into a local bar to catch up whilst Roy kept an eye on the mood of the city. Painfully extracting hints of the situation from his friends unending torrent of information about his wife and daughter. Somewhere in between learning his wife's favourite coffee shop was closing and how long his daughter had taken to eat breakfast, 7 minutes 32 seconds, he considered that a bar was a good place to get wasted. _Better not_ he decided working hungover he could manage, Hawkeye seeing him hungover he could not. Worse, if she found he had gone to the show and a drink after finding the paperwork he'd left on his desk … _Definitely better not._

Thus when Roy picked up the phone, facing the prospect of Hakweye's less than gentle scolding and Hughes' gushing on less than a full night's sleep, he felt immolation might be a suitable start to the conversation. Recognising the voice on the other end as his subordinate, Captain Vato Falman he prepared to give the man a roasting worthy of the name Flame Alchemist when his mind caught up with the request. He was required to appear at the Investigation Centre in East City, a quick question confirmed that this had to be related to the Scar case.

Although irritated, the mention of Scars name had Roy up in less than a second. With military efficiency he put on his military uniform, brushed his teeth while combing his hair with his hands, trying to tame the wildness his hair had become from his lamentably short slumber.

* * *

When he reached the Investigation Centre he was cheerfully greeted by a delighted Maes Hughes, asking him if he had a good night's sleep. Roy gave him a black look wondering where the man got his energy from and why it was always in the wrong time.

A few seconds later, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye appeared with a clipboard greeting him with a respectful salute. Roy nodded at her and then asked "What's going on, Hawkeye? Why must I work so late at night when I should be sleeping peacefully?" he'd asked the last question just to tease her a little.

Lieutenant Hawkeye simply rolled her eyes at the last question before bringing the clipboard up and answering "According to the report, the Military Police had come across a murder scene and the victim was yet another State Alchemist."

Roy raised his eyebrow "How did they find the murder scene?" he asked

"The Military Surveillance team saw Brigadier General Basque Grand engaging in a battle with someone in the alley. The camera mysteriously lost connection before we could get an image of the murderer. Apparently, the murderer or the murderers shattered the camera and the investigations team believe that it was done via alchemy. The Grand's skull was cracked wide open." she explained, pausing to take a breath before continuing "Naturally, Surveillance sent a team of officers along with Major Armstrong to see what was going on. Upon arrival they found two people, a woman and a man in their late twenties. The woman refers to herself as Luka Harley Hansen while the man refers to himself as Flynn Hansen, they're married."

Roy frowned slightly "Why would some couple be involved of the murder of someone like Brigadier General Grand? From the way he was killed, it's obvious this was Scars doing" he stated.

Riza nodded "Yes, he obviously committed the actual murder. However, Intelligence suspects them as accomplices because the Ironblood wasn't some normal State Alchemist that could be taken down easily. In addition to that, they found the couple carrying two bags. One full of priceless trinkets and jewellery while the other bag contained fancy costumes and wigs along with some contact lenses."

This was something Roy hadn't expected, more than unexpected since nothing seemed to add up. A couple suspected of helping Scar with his murders? Who had left no evidence at his previous crime scenes? Bags of priceless valuables and jewellery? Not disguises to blend in but costumes? Why would anyone be carrying costumes when helping someone murder someone else? It was obvious the couple must've been thieves otherwise where did all those valuable things come from? and maybe Scar was helping them? Or maybe the couple wanted revenge on the State Alchemists because of the Ishvalan Civil War?

No, that couldn't be it. Scar only targeted State Alchemists. If he wanted to help some random couple with thievery then Military officers would have been murdered too. Also if the couple wanted revenge on the State Alchemists then why would they waste their time stealing? And why, when the previous bodies were discovered, was nothing reported to have been stolen? Also, where did all those valuables come from? It's not like any State Alchemist owned all of the gold, trinkets and other priceless things that were discovered in the bag. No, they were definitely not accomplices.

His thoughts were interrupted by Maes's voice "Listen to this, after a thorough investigation, they found that the couple stayed at a hotel. When they searched their hotel apartment they found ID cards, which Forensics found to be fake." Hughes voice turned grim "And the names on the fake ID? Lenore Skyswift and Marcus Mistfire"

Roy looked up at Maes, startled, "You mean to say, it's The Famous Duo?" Roy asked stupidly. _No shit, Sherlock,_ he thought to himself, _what else did you think he said?_ Maes nodded "and the costumes they were carrying? They were identical to the ones we saw them wearing at the show?" Maes nodded once again

Roy caught Lieutenant Hawkeye giving him a disapproving look. _Oh great, she's going to have a lot to say to me later on._ He noted idly before, before sighing and turning to the matter at hand. None of this made one tiny bit of sense. How did they have that jewellery bag? Roy had been there when they were entering the theatre but saw no big bag. And when did they have the chance to rob that many people after the show? Without being recognised.

"It doesn't make sense" he mumbled as he looked down, trying to assess everything. He looked at Maes, voicing his thoughts "How did they rob anyone? It was 9:30 their show started and 10:00 when it was over. We saw them head home still wearing their costumes and it was obvious they were pretty tired."

Maes shook his head "They found a book on advanced hypnosis in their hotel apartment."

Roy widened his eyes as he buried his face in his gloved right hand, he looked back up at Maes. An explanation for the other impossibilities, and the thieves' method just left where they could find it? What were the odds of that? "How do we know this wasn't just some trick to get them framed?"

Maes looked at Roy sombrely before holding up the silver chain Gracia had given him prior to their marriage "Remember, I told you I'd lost this after we left the show? I thought maybe I accidentally dropped it somewhere at home but I couldn't find it there... It was in the bag full of valuables that The Duo was carrying."

Roy smiled slightly, glad his friend had the chain back. _Pretty confident little thieves if they didn't bother hiding their valuables somewhere safe._ It was good to be confident but not _too_ confident.

"Now, why am I needed here?" he asked surely he could've been informed of this tomorrow.

This time Hawkeye answered "The woman, Luka Harley, won't cooperate whatsoever." He raised his eyebrows in confusion

"What do you mean she won't cooperate?"

Riza simply sighed "I mean she won't talk, she doesn't answer any of the questions, doesn't react to anything, it's as if she's completely unfazed by the entire situations and when she does respond, she only asks about her husband and two pets."

"'Pets'?" he asked, she nodded in response.

"When they found the Hansen's, one was holding a cat with a missing limb while the other was with a dog that missed an eye"

Roy chuckled slightly. _Another example of the geniuses in Military Intelligence, intelligent but completely lacking in sense or reasoning._ Roy saw Maes and Riza's questioning looks and answered "I just don't think murder accomplices would have pets with them. Especially when both are missing a part of their body. Besides who would have time to carry out murder when they're holding a heavy bag full of valuables?" Both of them nodded in agreement, it was a reasonable assessment. "What about her husband?" he asked

"Her husband, Flynn Hansen, claimed that they had no part in the murder however regarding thievery. He said that he was the guilty one and that he'd pressured his wife into it, so it really wasn't her fault. If the man is really guilty of everything then he's also guilty of at least coercion and possibly domestic abuse. It seems unlikely anyone who commits domestic abuse and thievery would confess so easily, even if the original charge was murder you don't volunteer that kind of information."

Roy smiled again. _Love truly makes one stupid and blind._ He had to give credit to the man for trying to save his wife.

"Colonel, the reason you were needed is because, as I've said Luka Harley isn't cooperating and General Grumman thought perhaps you could get her to talk, considering you already know the details of the Scar case and your … Reputation" Riza explained causing Roy to smirk knowing how his subordinate andclose friend disapproved of his lifestyle.

"Very well then, lead me to her" he said in an authoritative manner before he was stopped by Maes.

"The Fuhrer has arrived at the crime scene where Grand's body was discovered." He whispered. _What?_ Why would the Fuhrer bother to come all the way from Central to East? His thoughts were interrupted when Maes added cheerfully "Good luck, Roy!" his visage betraying none of the alertness his warning had possessed.

Roy smirked, the man looked cheerful, jovial and idiotic but he was pretty clever and had helped Roy through so many tough times in his life. He then turned his attention to the blonde woman leading him to the interrogation room, the woman who had promised to follow him back into hell if he'd asked her to. He didn't know why he was thinking about it now of all times but he really appreciated both of them and was very grateful. How would his life turn out to be without Riza and Maes? He really didn't want to know.

"Colonel?"

His thoughts were interrupted once again but this time it was by Riza, who was gesturing the door with a one way mirror beside it that showed the grey, dull room on the other side. There was a wooden desk in the middle of the room and two wooden chairs, one of them being occupied by a woman. Her back was turned to the window, showcasing long, thick, obsidian hair. Roy smiled slightly. _So this is what her real hair looks like._ Her hands, when he glimpsed at them, were pale. Their contrast with her hair suiting her as well as they had complemented her wig.

"Good luck" Riza said before he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The woman, Luka Harley, didn't even turn to see who'd entered. _Pretty apathetic considering the situation she's in._

"There were so many scenarios in my head about how we would meet again but this certainly wasn't one of them, 'Lenore Skyswift'" Roy said in mock sadness. It seemed his voice had a magical effect because she soon completely turned her entire body to his direction.

She was wearing a white spaghetti top that revealed ample cleavage with black denim shorts that showcased her pale but shapely legs, along with black ankle-high boots. If Roy had been anyone else her stunning figure would have had him passed out from blood loss on the floor.

Instead he found himself trapped by her eyes, no longer concealed by contact lenses… There was no hint of bluish hue he was used to seeing. Gone were the eyes of the clearly Amestrian Lenore he had enjoyed flirting with before her performances, replacing them was an emotionless Ishvalan red. It was unnerving to see the face he flirted with suddenly a blank mask staring at him with the eyes of the Ishvalans he'd burnt alive, the fury of the dead staring into his soul. This woman could've sliced his throat while he was in a trance as easily as Roy could snap his fingers. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

Although he was greatly unsettled by her unexpected heritage, he did not dare to show it. He maintained his poker face. Luka Harley smiled, a mocking smile that never reached those nightmarish eyes, sending shivers down his spine but he did well to hide it.

"Roy Mustang, another dog of the Military." she finally spoke, her voice no longer retaining its elegance rather it was full of mockery, as if being Roy Mustang was the greatest shame. "The Hero of the Ishavalan Civil War." he slightly flinched at the way she addressed him, it brought back memories he really didn't want to remember, "I must say I didn't expect to meet you again under such circumstances myself."

Roy tried to counter by answering "Luka Harley, suspected-"

She cut him off "My name is Luka Harley Hansen." she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

A smile began to form on Roy's handsome face. _I guess Flynn Hansen's loyalty isn't one-sided._

"One would think you had bigger problems to worry about than your proper name, given the circumstances." he said in an amused tone.

It seemed she decided Roy wasn't worth her attention and turned away from him to him, Roy sighed and took a seat opposite hers "I have better things to worry about than the situation I'm in, now tell me. Where are my husband and pets?" she asked more like ordered him to answer

"As I've said, Mrs. _Hansen_ , considering your circumstances, you have no right to ask any questions." he answered.

A flicker of rage crossed her blood red eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came "Well then, it's a good thing I do have the right to remain silent. Don't expect me to cooperate if you won't." she answered

 _She's got some nerve, I'll give her_ _that._ Roy Mustang laughed "That's fine with me as long as you're fine spending your time in a prison cell, never to see your beloved husband or pets, ever again. It's a serious crime to murder a military officer after all." Again a glimpse of fury from those eyes, out of place in her otherwise emotionless face she schooled her face back into its blank mask but that slip was all he needed to know he'd won. "If you won't cooperate I can only assume you are guilty." That was lie because he knew she wasn't guilty but he needed to get her talking.

"Very well" she said, even though it felt dead, her tone sounded defeated. "What do you want to know?"

Roy wanted to sigh in relief but that would cost him the small victory he had just won. This wasn't what he expected at all _._

* * *

AN: that's the end of it for now, let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon


End file.
